falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Caesar's Legion safehouse
(exterior) (interior) |footer = The safehouse's interior }} The Caesar's Legion safehouse is a small house in the Mojave Wasteland, used by Caesar's Legion. Background The safehouse is used by members of the Legion operating west of the Colorado River. It is maintained by Veteran Atticus, who can be found there every 3.5 in-game days. The key to the house is held by Lucius at the Fort, and can only be obtained from him. When speaking to him, he will offer it to the Courier if they have a "Liked" or higher reputation with the Legion. He does not carry the key in his inventory, and therefore cannot be killed or pickpocketed for it. Layout Outside of the building, there is a campfire. Inside, the house consists of two large rooms connected by stairs. The room downstairs has two cabinets and three footlockers, all of which can be safely used for storage. One wall of the room is lined by marked shelves. There are three beds, all of which count as owned by the player character and confer the full benefits of well rested sleep. There is also a radio tuned to Radio New Vegas, and a water fountain providing clean water. On each of the three beds, there are sets of Legion armor. One of the beds has Legion centurion armor placed on it in poor condition, allowing the Courier to receive the centurion's armor without killing a Legion member or stealing one. Notable loot * Legion centurion armor, centurion helmet and a chainsaw on the left bed. * Legion vexillarius armor, vexillarius helmet and a sniper rifle on the middle bed. * Lucky shades, Legion praetorian armor and a displacer glove on the right bed. * 2 Stealth Boys, 2 Cateye, 2 random skill magazines - Offered by Veteran Atticus every 3.5 in-game days (84 hours). Related quests * A Trusted Aide Notes If the player character develops a negative reputation with the Legion after the safehouse key is obtained, Atticus will still offer items if Legion armor is worn when speaking to him. Appearances The Caesar's Legion safehouse appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * When items are dropped in front of the lockers downstairs, they appear next to the coffee table upstairs. * Deleting the latest patch and re-installing it again will cause all of the items inside the safehouse to respawn, including the Lucky shades. * Lucius may never give the key to the safehouse. * Atticus will not leave the safehouse unless the player character is present, and will leave immediately upon the player character's return, although even if he is managed to be spoken to before he reaches the door, the dialogue option to receive supplies will not be available, no matter how much time has passed since the option was last used. * Glowing ones may occasionally spawn inside of the safehouse, attacking the player character and potentially killing Veteran Atticus. Gallery Legion safehouse gear.jpg|Legion safehouse gear Category:Fallout: New Vegas safehouses Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Caesars Legions-Unterschlupf es:Refugio de la legión de César pt:Caesar's Legion safehouse ru:Тайная квартира Легиона Цезаря uk:Таємна квартира Легіону Цезаря zh:凯撒军团藏身处